


Karma is a Bitch

by The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers/pseuds/The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers
Summary: So no clip, huh?





	Karma is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So no clip, huh?

She locked the door to the balcony when she got home. Slammed it, really. The whole house shook. She was sure she had woken up Lippo

from his afternoon nap.

She leaned against the door, her breath shaky.

The wind blew and all around her, everything came back life.

She looked up at the sky, grey, cloudy. It was bound to rain, she knew.

But it hadn’t mattered.

In Edoardo’s arms, there had been nothing but warmth.

He was like a furnace. Heat radiated off him and she had basked greedly in it all afternoon.

Like an idiot.

She put her hands over her face and winced, feeling the wetness on her cheeks.

“Eleonora,” She jumped, turning around. Filippo had knocked on the glass, his hair disheveled, the patch of pink almost gone now. He

would have to redye it soon.

She pulled her black sleeves and dried her face, but it was too late. He saw her face, tear-stained.

He opened the door, hands immediately reaching for her.

She shook her head, trying to pull away. She hated for him to see her like this.

“Eleonora, darling, what’s wrong?”

He ran her hands down her arms, trying to warm her up. But the chill won’t leave. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happened?” he asked.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"I am fine, " she murmured, trying to control the whimper in her voice.

“Fine? Look at your face. You look terrible.”

 “Thanks, what a lovely thing to say.” she grumbled, trying to sound mad, but her heart wasn’t it. She did probably look terrible.

 

“Eleonora,” he exclaimed. “I am not trying to pick a fight. It’s just, you come in, slamming the door, scaring the hell out me and lock

yourself off in the balcony. What’s am I suppose think?” he put his hands out, as he was praying.

 

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact of her that wanted to tell what was wrong, that wanted a hug, a kiss. But she couldn’t.

She didn’t want to admit, how much it hurt for him to act that way.

 

It was like one Edoardo had left and another one had come back in his place. 

 

“I am sorry, okay? I just had a bad day. Don't make a big deal out of it, okay?”

She pushed past him, making her way back into the living room.

 

Right at the entrance were her notebooks spilling out from the top of the bag. She had thrown it on the way in.

 

“Of course, you are allowed to it! Damn it, Nora!” He pushed past in front of her, putting both hands on her shoulders.

She felt his gaze on her, his worried brown eyes. She pushed a strand behind her eyes before taking a deep breath. She looked up.

 

“I am always here. For all the bad days you may have. Okay?”

 She felt the back of her eyes sting once more and tried to nod. Filippo sighed, pulling her towards him.

 

They were the same height now, but whenever she was in his arms, she couldn’t help but feel like she was still eight, falling off trees, scratching up her knees, with Filippo always pulling her up.

 

She tucked her face into his neck and let the smell of cashmere envelope her. He loved it, the scent of it since she had brought him that perfume all those years ago.

 

 Tucked right between her notebooks, Eleonora’s phone began to vibrate, Edoardo’s face coming into view.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t pick up his calls. Didn’t respond to his messages.

 

_‘I want to explain’_

 

Explain what? How he could be so cold, so dismissive towards her in the presence of his family?

 

She didn’t want his explanations. He had made himself pretty clear.

 

There was no trace of the boy that had peppered kisses all over her face, who held her in his lap, eager to know about her, who had gone out to get a bowl of Pistachio.

 

She wondered if he had thrown away the pistachio.

She wondered what he was doing.

She scowled herself for that last thought.

 

She pulled up her phone, ignoring the top conversation, and clicked at the bottom, the girls’ names all listed.

Her eyes hovered over Silvia’s name.

 

Silvia. Desolate Silvia, who had been cursing Chocco Roddi all weekend, for having invited her to Edoardo’s party all those weeks ago. The rejection of then only seemed to fuel the disappointment of now.

 

She began to compose her message, quick and airtight.

She felt feverish, her throat was hurting. She maybe won’t be in school tomorrow.

 

**Eva:**

Oh, no, Ele **:(**

**Fede:**

If your throat hurts, eat ginger. You’ll be better in no time.

**Sana:**

Don’t even worry about the radio show. Silvia or I can go.

**Silvia:**

Yeah, Ele. I’m happy to do it.

 

Eleonora winced, closing her eyes, willing herself to send a quick thank you before leaving it by the table. She took her blanket, halfway on the floor and wrapped herself around it.

She wouldn’t if she knew what she had done. How she had betrayed her.

Karma was a bitch.


End file.
